100 Dalton Ship Drabbles
by PolkaMusic
Summary: 100 themes challenge all focused around the many ships of CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Featuring Rane, Jogan, Klaine, Sperril, Chustin, Dwerek, Mine, and probably lots of others. They'll be titled with the ship so you can skip over it if it's not your thing.
1. Rane: Fairy Tale

**Hey there!**

**So I decided to do this so help kill some writers block.**

**I got the idea from persephonesweasley's Rane themed drabbles and flightofdeathfrench's Jogan themed drabbles. They're fantastic and better than mine so read them.I haven't finished either of them because if you know me, you know I don't have that much time to read anything :( So if one of mine is too similar to their's I apologize.**

**That being said, I won't be going in order or with any real theme. These are going to be for just about every ship I sail and the chapters will be titled appropriately so you can skip it if it isn't your cup of tea.**

**Most of the time, though not always, the couples will be established. And because I am me, there will probably be angst as well.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tale<strong>

"Wow," Shane said, completely stunned. He would never fail to be amazed at how easily Reed seemed to be able to capture such beauty on a blank page or canvas. Watching Reed paint was like watching one of his dreams.

"You know," Shane said, tilting his head from where he stood beside his boyfriend. "Your painting reminds me of a Disney movie. See there," Shane pointed, his finger so close to the paint he nearly smudged it. "That's like the princess."

Reed glanced at him skeptically. "Shane, that's just a blob of pink." He laughed a little. "Don't tell me you've finally got an appreciation for fine art. Or are you saying that this is some sort of fairy tale just because princesses wear pink?"

Shane squinted at the painting. He had no idea what made him think of Disney, he just did. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Probably the latter though."

Laughing again, Reed said, "Well, I do like your insinuation that paintings can be like beautiful fairy tales."

Shane glanced at the shorter boy lovingly, complete admiration in his eyes. "Well, yeah but I think that you can put even the most beautiful fairy tales to shame." He smiled when Reed's cheeks turned a bright red color. And they only got redder. "And being with you is even better than a fairy tale."**  
><strong>


	2. Jogan: Annoyance

**Annoyance**

"You are boring the ever living crap out of me," Julian snipped, throwing yet another ball of wadded paper at his studying boyfriend.

Logan swatted it away with the flicker of a hand. "Go do something else then, I'm busy."

Julian smirked, ripped another page from his notebook and crushed it, preparing it for flight. "I'd rather do you."

Logan didn't even glance up. "Ha ha." The sarcastic remark was barely out of his mouth before the paper ball hit him square in the face.

He glared up and Julian who was still smirking.

"Stop it," he snapped, glancing back down at the book on the table.

Another rip of paper from Julian's direction told Logan that wasn't happening anytime soon. Right before the wad hit his face he could hear Julian say, "I'll stop when you're not being boring anymore."

Logan stood up, angrily slamming the book closed.

"Fine." He held up his hands. "I'm at your command. What do you want to do?"

Julian only smirked.


	3. Sperril: Rain

**Rain**

The couple on the screen were sharing a very cliché, yet romantic kiss that closed the end of the movie. And only adding to the overused story line was the fact the kiss was taking place in a heavy downpour of rain.

"Did you know that Julian has a thing for rain?"

Spencer glanced over at his girlfriend suspiciously. He knew Merril was a fan of Julian's but he still couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"What brought that on?"

Merril shrugged, not taking her eyes away from the screen even as the credits rolled.

"I don't know really. Do you think Logan has ever kissed him in the rain?"

The fact that Julian had a boyfriend that he was very much in love with took most of the envious feelings away. Most of them.

Spencer smirked. "Probably. They seem pretty full of each other all the time."

As soon as Merril's laugh rung through the air, Spencer realized what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He smacked her arm lightly while she only continued to laugh. He huffed playfully. "What is it with getting kissed in the rain anyway? What's so great about that?"

Merril had a hand over her lips as the giggles died down. "I don't know, but it's somehow sweet, don't you think? Being kissed in the rain…" She trailed off and Spencer could tell she was imagining what it would be like. Well, there would be no need for that.

He stood up, extending a hand in a very gentleman like manner.

She stared at the hand curiously, glancing up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's raining outside," he stated simply. "Let's go find out."


	4. Dwerek: Insanity

**Insanity**

Logan's arms were crossed as he stared Derek down, eyes narrowed.

"You just, you can't be serious!"

Derek rolled his eyes. He had been listening to this for almost half an hour.

"And why can't I?" he asked boringly, pretending to examine his nails, though he had no idea why. It's not like he gave a shit about what they looked like.

"This is Dwight! Houston! He's crazy! He goes around spraying things with holy water and leaving trails of salt behind for Christ's sake! He's insane!"

Julian nodded along with Logan's rant as he had been all evening. Of course he was going to agree with every word his boyfriend said. They were both so whipped by each other it wasn't funny.

"He is not insane." Derek said simply. "He's just different. And that's why I love him so much."

Logan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and Julian's mouth opened so wide the cherry lollipop he was sucking on dropped to floor.

"Love?" Logan asked, quietly at first. "Love!" His voice rose in volume. "What? Love? Dwight? What? Since when?"

Derek only shrugged, offering no other answer.

Logan shook his head, pressing a hand to his temple. "You have got to be kidding me."

Derek was starting to feel irritated. "I'm not. Why is this so hard for you to believe?" He looked at the two across the room pointedly. "You of all people should know that you don't get to choose who you fall in love with."

Logan scoffed while Julian glanced to the floor.

"And I love Dwight. So you can either choose to accept it or not. But it's not going to change the way I feel about him."

He then left the room, leaving the other two to stare after him, completely stunned.

Logan was soon speaking, not glancing away from the door. "Now _he's _the one who's insane."


	5. Tweedlecest: Breaking the Rules

**Breaking The Rules**

When it came to disobeying the rules, the twins were practically masters. There probably wasn't even one rule in Dalton they had left untouched; it was pretty much their forte.

No one really minded though. That was just what the twins did, and it was pretty amusing.

But even though none of their friends seemed to care about their obvious defiance to the rules, they were still reluctant to show them just how far that defiance went.

They were both perfectly aware of what the world thought of incest. But to them, that's not what it was, not when it came to the two of them at least.

They weren't doing anything bad. They loved each other, and what was wrong with that?

But they were almost certain not everyone would see it like that. And the thought that someone might try to tear them apart hurt too much to think about.

So as Evan pressed his lips to Ethan's in a chaste goodnight kiss that night in their shared bed, it was with absolute ease for it wasn't disgusting to him.

But he knew others would disagree.

So for now, they'd keep the extent of their rule breaking a secret.


	6. Jogan: Flower

**Flower**

"What the hell is this?"

Julian looked at the white lily in front of him with a hint of disdain.

Logan shrugged, his smile fading into a smirk. "Am I not allowed to give the boy I love a present?"

Julian turned his deadpan, disbelieving expression to his boyfriend. "And you got me a flower?" He started to snicker in amusement, "How cliché of you, Logan."

It was still a little odd. Logan rarely did spontaneous acts of romance like this, but then again, Julian didn't either. They were completely content with showing each other just how much they loved the other when they were alone and couldn't be disturbed.

Smile still in tack, Logan stepped forward, knowing Julian wouldn't take the flower willing, and tucked it behind his ear securely.

"Well I figure," he started, brushing some of Julian's hair in front of the stem, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful boy."

Logan stepped back once he was done, his face falling slightly and smile replaced by a look of disbelief. He looked up at Julian, eyebrows pulling together. "What is it about you that brings out the utter cheese ball in me?"

Julian laughed a short chuckle, stroking the soft petals of the flower in his hair gently. "I don't know, probably the same thing about you that brings out the giddy, smitten teenage girl in me."


	7. Rane: Break

**Break**

Shane's heart dropped as soon as he walked through the door to his and Reed's shared apartment.

The first thing he saw was Reed sitting there, crying hysterically. He was twisting his hands together nervously and Shane could immediately see he wasn't wearing his engagement ring, the same ring that hadn't left his finger the minute Shane worked up the courage to propose a couple weeks ago.

"Reed?" he stepped forward, but before he could come any closer, Reed sprang off the couch, flinging himself at Shane and wrapping his around the taller boy tightly.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling a terrible sense of dread tighten his muscles and lump form in his throat.

The only answer Reed provided was a choked out, "I'm sorry!"

Panic was making Shane feel like he was about to puke. "F-for what?"

Reed pulled back, cheeks soaked and eyes red. He had obviously been crying for a while now.

"I'm _so _sorry!" he gasped before his voice was taken by sobs.

Shane was unable to say anything as Reed grabbed his hand, dropping the small ring into his palm and stepping back, watching him with a quivering lip.

Shane's heart completely stopped. He could feel his eyes stinging as the tears began to arrive. No. No, Reed meant more to him than the world, he couldn't lose him. He would have nothing left. He thought they were doing fine, perfectly even, why would Reed want to break up with him?

"Reed," he whispered, almost successfully hiding the anguish in his voice.

Reed started to break back down, "I'm so sorry, Shane! Please don't hate me!" He buried his head into his hands and Shane could see the way his body shook with every sob.

Slowly opening his palm, he glanced down to the ring only to be surprised when he found it was split.

His eyebrows rose when he began to speak, "What…?"

Reed pulled his hands down, frantically saying, "I'm sorry! I don't even know how it happened! I didn't mean to I swear! I so sorry I broke it! I'll completely understand if you're angry with me."

Relief and shock were both flooding over Shane and he wasn't sure which to act on. The relief ultimately won as he was soon jumping forward, grabbed onto to him, lifting him completely off the floor, and hugging him so tightly it left Reed breathless.

"I don't care! I don't care about the ring, I care about _you!_ For Christ's sake Reed, I thought you were…" he trailed off, unwilling to think about how it felt when he thought Reed was leaving him.

"Thought I was what?" Reed asked once Shane's hold loosened and he could breathe enough to do so.

"Nothing. Nothing, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is I'm not the least bit mad at you. So you broke the ring? I'll buy you a thousand rings it that's what you want." He tightened his arms again, burying his head into the crook of Reed's shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Reed whispered, struggling to talk normally.

Shane set Reed back onto his feet, smiling at him sheepishly. "Only you could manage to break an engagement ring, Reed. Only you."


	8. Klaine: Heaven

**Heaven**

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kurt and Blaine were lying underneath one of the large maple trees on Dalton's grounds, enjoying to the warm weather and each other's presence.

"You just did," Kurt said, half way smirking.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend lazily. "Well I'm asking another."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, gesturing with his hands for Blaine to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine finally asked the question he hoped wouldn't offend Kurt. "Why don't you believe in God?"

That was somewhat surprising. Of all the things for Blaine to ask him, Kurt sure wasn't expecting this. They never talked about religion.

"Oh, well, I guess I just don't really buy it. It just seems like this big fantasy that people want to believe so they can know that good deeds get rewarded. Also so they can have some sort of explanation as to why we all exist. Not that there's anything wrong with that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So," Blaine started, still smiling easily. "You don't believe in angels, saints, heaven, hell, none of that?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Not really, no. Why?" He glanced at Blaine hesitatingly. "Do you?"

Blaine shrugged loosely, still grinning. "I don't know. I know that I believe in heaven though."

Kurt's brows pulled together. "Why heaven?"

Blaine's answer came so easily it was as if he planned this the whole time.

"Because that's what I'm in every time I'm with you."**  
><strong>


	9. Dwerek: Lurking

**Lurking**

Derek was feeling entirely tranquil and content as he made his way to the library sometime after classes ended. And even though he was going there to get started on his vigorous studying session, he was still feeling completely at ease. That was until he tripped over a foot that seemed to come out from nowhere.

"What the hell!"

He thanked his athletic skills for being able to compose himself before he face planted onto the hard, cold concrete of the walk way.

He could now see the foot was attached to a body belonging to someone who was peeking up at him through the bush they were hiding behind.

"Houston!" he shouted when recognized who this person was.

Dwight scrambled up, looking alert the second Derek yelled his name.

"What is your problem? You don't just go lurking behind bushes, tripping people!"

"It was accident," Dwight said quietly, looking at Derek with this bashful expression Derek wasn't quite sure he understood.

He rolled his eyes, looking away before asking, "What were you doing down there anyways?" He glanced back in enough time to see Dwight open his mouth to answer, but he cut him off before he could. "And don't say you were hunting!"

Dwight's mouth snapped shut and Derek sighed. "Come on, crazy." He reached out to grab Dwight's wrist. "I'm not leaving you out here so you can nearly kill even more people."

When he started walking again, tugging Dwight along with him, he expected some sort of resistance from the younger boy.

He was surprised when he found none, Dwight only following him without any question.**  
><strong>


	10. Sperril: Snow

**Snow**

It was the first true snow fall of the season. (Those first little flurries that didn't stick don't count.) All of Dalton's grounds were completely covered in white and even though it was only eight in the morning, boys were already scattered around, sledding, building snowmen, and having epic snowball fights.

Spencer ran out, completely ready to join in on the fun. It was Merril who was slacking behind, pulling on her coat and grumbling about how it was entirely too early for all this.

"Come on, Merril!" Spencer shouted, already outside and bundling snow in his arms.

Merril leaned against the door way of Hanover, sighing. "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Spencer answered but before Merril could respond he hurled a hastily made snowball in her direction.

"Hey!" she squeaked when it just barely missed her, flying into the house instead.

Spencer quickly made another, throwing with more precision. But Merril was expecting it this time and was able to dodge out the way.

She laughed, "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

Spencer glared playfully, scooping up more snow and beginning a battle of a trying to hit Merril with snowball after snowball. She was quick though, and countless snowballs later, none had managed to hit her. Most of them ended up in Hanover house.

Just as Spencer laughed, about to admit his defeat, Justin's voice called out from inside.

"What the hell is all this!"

Spencer and Merril were running, already out of sight before he could catch them.


	11. Dwerek: Blood

**Blood**

Derek banged on his boyfriend's door insistently, annoyed when his first couple of knocks went unanswered. He had resorted to repeatedly pounding onto the wood of door loudly, but still resulting in nothing more than irritated glares from some of the lingering Windsors.

He just ignored them. This was too important.

"Dwight! Dammit, open your door!"

Worry was starting to swirl in the pit of his stomach. It had almost been two entire minutes of repetitive knocking on the door with still no answer. And even though he wasn't exactly close friends with the neighboring Windsors, they had talked enough for some of them to let slip the sort of eccentricities that made Dwight, Dwight. And they hadn't left out the times they'd walked in on him during one of his "rituals."

Worry was soon fading into panic as he slammed him body into the door roughly.

"Dwight! Open the fucking door!"

Quickly realizing this wasn't going work, he looked around frantically, searching for anyone who would be able to help. Where was that damn roommate of his when you needed him?

His head snapped back to the door the second he heard the door knob turn, relief rushing through his veins when Dwight appeared, hair ruffled but otherwise completely unharmed. Or so he thought.

He sighed, "What were you doing in there?"

He peered around Dwight's head, feeling the worry return when all he could see in the room was the glow of candles and strange, symbols he didn't understand at all. When he noticed the glistening red dripping onto the floor from where Dwight stood, clasping onto one of his hands, he rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Gimme your hand," he snapped and Dwight did so without protest, handing his injured hand over slowly.

Derek grabbed on, examining the gash along his boyfriend's palm.

"What did I tell you about doing this to yourself?" he asked in a softer tone, but still with a hint of anger in his voice.

Guilt made Dwight keep his mouth closed. His eyes widened when Derek brought the hand up to his lips and, seeming not to mind the blood, kissed the wound gently.

"Where are your bandages?" he asked a still stunned Dwight, standing up and striding to the bathroom as though nothing strange had just happened.


	12. Mine: Cold

**Cold**

Micah shivered in the cold night air of winter time.

It was during another one of the group of five's sleepovers, this one being held at Jude's house. The only one left awake was a certain boy sporting a mess of dark curls, watching him with concern.

It seemed like the blanket that was covering him wasn't enough. He could see how Blaine and Jude were huddled together, most likely without even knowing. Becca had come along that night and was snuggling with Erin.

Shane crawled over to him, dragging his own blanket with him. He pulled it over Micah's body, climbing under both of the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him close.

Micah stirred, barely opening his eyes to ask, "Shane?"

Shane hummed, holding onto to him tighter.

"What are you doing?" Micah whispered.

"'Trying to sleep," Shane answered quietly, "Now hush and let me enjoy this. You never let me be the big spoon."


	13. Dwerek: Obsession

**Obsession**

"You scare me sometimes," Derek remarked as he followed Dwight around absently, trailing after him during one of his "hunting" sessions.

"Why?" Dwight asked, not even turning around to look at him.

Derek shrugged, slightly annoyed that Dwight was hardly paying any attention to him. "I think you're kind of obsessed with all this," he tried to find the right word to describe Dwight's habits. "Uh… stuff."

Dwight turned to him then, not at all looking irritated by Derek's indifference to all he did to protect the school… and him.

"Why are y_ou _so obsessed with trying to figure it all out?"

Derek smirked, barely moving his shoulders to shrug again. "I don't know, maybe it's just you I'm obsessed with."

His smirk grew at Dwight's blush, and he grabbed onto him, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.


	14. Julaine: Broken

**The fact that Blaine had a crush on Jude is found at Blaine's weebly:**

_20. He liked Jude a little bit before Jude's death._

**I ship them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

As soon as Blaine turned the corner, he heard a loud crash followed by the obnoxious laughter he had become all too accustomed to. What were they doing here anyways? It was far after school hours.

"Hey!" he shouted once he realized what had happened.

The two jocks only laughed harder. "Oh look, another fag here to save his faggy little boyfriend."

The one who spoke ended by grabbing Jude's shoulder and slamming him painfully into his locker and to the floor.

"Don't touch him!" Blaine yelled, running towards them.

The football players didn't look intimidated or worried at all. They simply laughed again, muttering about how Blaine had come to his "princess'" rescue before they turned around, disappearing down another hallway.

Blaine didn't chase after them, instead turning to Jude and helping him off the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Jude nodded but Blaine could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He held his new camera that he had received as a birthday gift to his chest protectively. Blaine instantly understood what the tears were for. It was broken.

Jude sniffed and the first of the tears started to fall.

Blaine's stomach tightened and his heart dropped. "Hey," he whispered, tilting Jude's head so he could see into his eyes. "Don't cry, okay? Please don't cry."

Jude glanced back down, not responding.

"I'll buy you another," Blaine said suddenly, causing Jude's head to snap back up. "I'll buy you another, just please don't cry."

He'd do anything to take Jude's tears away.


	15. Chustin: Sick

**Sick**

"Hush now, and lay back down," Justin said, pushing Charlie back on the bed.

"I can't just lay down, I have to make sure those lunatics don't break anything in the house," Charlie protested, trying to squirm his way back up. And as if on cue a loud crash sounded throughout the entire house, followed back the twins shouting, "Sorry!"

Charlie groaned, trying to sit up. But Justin was having none of that and gently pushed him back down.

"No, no, no. Just stay here and relax. Focus on getting better, I'll take care of things around Windsor."

Charlie looked at him with bleary eyes, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. "No. I'm not going to make you go through that."

Justin smiled at him softly, pushing some of the hair of his face. "I'll be fine. I think I can handle this."

Charlie weakly collapsed back onto the pillow, sighing.

"What would I do without you?"


	16. Rane: Precious

**Precious**

The look Reed was giving Shane made his heart break.

He had stopped yelling and was only staring at the taller boy with a quivering lip and tear filled eyes.

When the first of tears started falling, making Reed gasp out a devastating sob, Shane jumped forward.

"I'm sorry!" he spoke frantically, making to wrap his arms around the crying boy, but Reed pushed away from him, turning around stubbornly.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, Reed!" Shane pleaded, trying to face his boyfriend. "You were right, and I was wrong!"

Reed sniffed, "You're only saying that so we can stop fighting."

That was partly true. But what was wrong with that? He just wanted Reed to stop crying. It still hurt more than anything whenever he had to see it.

"No, I'm not,"' Shane lied smoothly. Reed had no idea what power he possessed over Shane every time the tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Reedie. Please look at me."

Reed did, but his head snapped back and he glared, "Don't call me that."

Shane's face fell. He didn't know what to do to make Reed stop looking at him like that.

He suddenly jerked up, walking to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy before he had the chance to protest or back up.

"Hey!" Reed squeaked, being slightly crushed by Shane's tight hold. "Let me go!"

"No," Shane said simply, tightening his grip. "Not until you hug me back."

They stood there for a moment, Shane holding onto Reed but Reed refusing to. Shane wasn't going to give up though and Reed knew that.

After a couple of slow minutes ticked by, small arms soon found their way around Shane's body and Shane smiled triumphantly.

"Don't think that this means I'm not still mad at you," Reed whispered but Shane couldn't hear a trace of malice in his voice.

"I don't. But as long as you're not crying anymore I think I can handle it."


	17. Might: Voodoo

**Voodoo**

"You know, I think I read about some of this stuff in a book somewhere," Micah commented as he looked over all the sorts of symbols and other scary looking items in Dwight's room.

Dwight blinked up curiously. "Really, and what did it say?"

"'It said you shouldn't be messing with this stuff." Micah sounded serious now as he peered at Dwight from across the room.

Dwight scoffed, looking flustered and glancing down. "Well, I'm still going to." Like he was going to listen to that.

Micah didn't object. He sat down on Dwight's bed, smiling at him softly. "At least be careful, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Dwight turned a color of deep scarlet.


	18. Rane: Dark

**Dark**

A click sounded sometime during the storm, signaling the power outage in the whole apartment building.

"Shane!" Reed cried, stuck in the kitchen alone since he was cleaning up the mess from their dinner.

Shane was in their bedroom's en suite bathroom, getting ready for bed when the lights died. The second he heard Reed scream out, he dropped everything, which had actually only been his sleep shirt.

"Reed!" he called back, trying to find his way out of the room in the complete pitch dark. "Stay where you are, don't move!"

A loud crash from the living room followed by Reed's small cry of pain told Shane that he was too late.

"Are you okay?" he shouted, now running to find his boyfriend but only managing to run straight into the doorway. "Ow!"

"Yes," Reed answered but Shane could hear the tears in his voice.

He hated blackouts for two reasons. One: Reed was always getting hurt. Darkness didn't really help the uncoordinated. And two: Reed was scared of the dark, especially being alone in the dark, which he was right now. That's why Shane quickly brushed himself off and hurried into the living room.

"Where are you?" he asked looking around, even though he couldn't see a thing.

"Over here," Reed answered and he sounded so scared and lost it made Shane's heart ache.

But he could hear the direction his voice came from and it didn't take long for him to find where Reed was huddled on the floor, hugging himself.

Shane immediately wrapped his arms around him tightly. Reed blushed when realized Shane was shirtless.

He was thrown back into memories of when he had first met Shane when he heard him whisper, "It's okay. I've got you. I'll keep you here until the lights come back on."


	19. Julaine: No Way Out

**No Way Out**

"Dammit!" Blaine slammed his body on the closet door, quickly realizing that all his attempts were futile. They were stuck in here, and until someone opened the door from the other side, it would remain that way.

Jude smiled at him sadly, "Blaine, I think that might not be the best idea. You're probably going to get hurt."

Blaine sighed and dropped to the ground, sitting across from the boy who was still smiling at him.

"How long have you been in here?" Blaine asked, trying to calm down.

Jude shrugged, looking as though it wasn't a big deal. "Not too long." Blaine didn't speak again so Jude did, trying to take the tense feeling out of the air. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

Blaine glanced at him, feeling his irritation disperse. "I don't know, what do you want to –" He was cut off by a bright flash that nearly blinded him. "Hey!"

Jude giggled, hiding behind his ever present camera. Blaine could feel himself beginning to grin like an idiot, but he couldn't help it when Jude was being this cute.

Another flash went off as Jude took more pictures of him. After the tenth one, Blaine reached forward, grabbing the camera out of Jude's hands.

"My turn."


	20. Jogan: Two Roads

**Two Roads**

"I say it's this way."

"Well I say it's _this _way." Julian pointed to the larger road of the two that made up the fork they would soon be at.

"Well I'm the one driving so I'm going the other way, otherwise known as 'the right way.'"

Julian groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Fine! Whatever you say Your Highness."

The car was completely silent, Julian sporting a mild headache and Logan trying to focus on driving while it was so dark.

Suddenly a loud booming 'bang!' from one of the tires made Julian jump as Logan swerved the car to the side of the road. They stopped right in front of a sign that warned drivers they were on a dead end.

Julian turned to his fiancé slowly, a marvelous glare already on his face. Logan shrunk into his seat, saying nothing.

When Julian spoke it was with nothing but sheer annoyance and self-righteousness.

"A snide remark is coming in 3… 2… 1…"

Logan groaned.


End file.
